To Aru Majutsu no Imagine Destroyer II GREMLIN Annihilation Arc
by lvl7judgelight
Summary: I'm back. Enjoy. First: /s/9549188/1/To-Aru-Kagaku-no-Imagine-Weaver Second: /s/10004399/1/To-Aru-Majutsu-no-Imagine-Destroyer-I
1. Chapter 0

…It's about time.

I'd say I should stop playing around and start working, but I don't think anyone else agrees, so I'll just say that I'm sadly working again.

Despite the absurd and disgusting events that happened on that week, I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying a word to my contact, and it was not easy—in fact it was never easy—to wake her up, so I was simply watching the news.

Then I changed my mind and had been watching the black screen ever since.

Yeah, it is depressing, but this goddamn story is as depressing as it could be.

I recounted my thoughts as I was trying my utmost not to fall asleep. This was more of an infiltration than confrontation, so I didn't need heavy artilleries, and that of course include bazooka, blood mines, machine guns or anything on those lines. Of course I packed claymores and grenades and the like, all covered in my blood.

What I really needed in this mission was the snipers and the new gun I recently bought with a ridiculous price. This will be the first time to use it, and I hope it's worth the price.

That said, it looked the same. It looked just like that same old revolver.

I twitched. The girl woke up. She's probably thinking of going to shower or something, and realizes that I'm not by her side and come out to look for me.

Sure enough, the door opened. I grunted at the sight of a silver-haired girl wearing nothing but my long white t-shirt.

"…How's your sleep?" I asked. This was surprisingly a loaded question, since Index didn't say anything as she tried to form the words inside her mouth.

"…It was okay," she finally said. "What are you wearing?"

"My beloved hoodie," answered I. Duh.

"No, that's not…why do you…" She sighed out and put her hand on her waist. "Going to work?"

"Don't make it sound like I've done this a number of times," said I. "Yes, I'm going out. Your old man is getting hasty. He's worried that I would not be able to do the job if I waited any longer. That geezer."

"Well that's just not true."

"Thanks for the compliment, but it might be. These guys settled in Africa and is even starting to influence the churches of the west."

She didn't say anything. I sighed and stood up. It wasn't worth waiting for her to say anything anyway. I opened the drawer under the TV and got out the two titanium knives. It was still bright out, but I wasn't going to stay unarmed when the whole nation was practically up to my neck. I slid the two knives into the concealed sheath behind my back and grabbed the keys on the TV. After kicking the drawer close, I turned to face Index who was walking to the refrigerator.

"I'll be back in about three days," I said. "Have dinner ready for me."

Index pretended to not listen as she opened the ref and took out a carton of eggs. I sighed again and walked towards the door.

"…Have a safe trip."

"I'll try," I said. I opened the door and left.

I never turned back.

Now that I rethink on it, I should have at least looked at her face again.


	2. Chapter 1

The job was given about a month ago.

The actual job that I got from my previous contact was to eliminate this magus called Aleister Crowley, but later that day I got a call from that target who offered a bigger sum of money to eliminate the whole company of magi who hired me to kill him. I thought about it and agreed.

Now I keep thinking that I made a big mistake.

First of all, thanks to this choice, I lost my contact—who I should mention is the best in these fields—because he tried to kill me. I was pissed off of course, but when he apologized and said he will never cross my paths again, I thought it was for the best to let him be. Like I said, he is the best in his field, and if I were to try to kill him for personal differences that settled, I'd be gone before anyone notices.

Anyhow, due to circumstances, now I'm living with a freeloader who makes my savings disappear quickly. Recently I asked her to be my contact, but she's still learning and has a lot more to go. If I were a normal hitman, she'd be ready by now and I'd have jobs pending, but I'm a little different.

Thanks to my left-arm—no, the power that resides in my whole body, the Imagine Breaker, I became a figure of an unbreakable man of steel that is used more for killing enemy of the nations and/or annoying magicians than for killing someone's wife.

"Thanks for your patronage," said the girl in the counter. I nodded and left off.

This country, Japan, was another thing I was pissed off about. I don't like this place—a lot. If I were to choose the one place I wish to drop a bomb on, it would be here. Sure, the people are nice and diligent, but this place makes my skin crawl. It has a weird sense of hostility coming out from within the mantle, as if all my senses are always telling me to get out of this place.

Thanks to that, I have been never able to sleep asleep peacefully.

A man in a baggy hat nodded at me. I sighed. Alex was such an amateur.

"Got a light?" he asked. I took out the lighter I bought earlier and lighted his cigarette up. A gray van turned from a corner and stopped in front of us.

Alex is such an amateur.

"You get in too," I said. "I have something to tell that idiot."

The van opened, and there was nothing but a phone and two seats. I clicked my tongue. The man, who looked too terrified that I almost began sorry for him, slowly got into the van, but I said, "Never mind, you're good. Get out of my sight."

Of course, the man ran off without looking back. I fumed even more and got in the car. I immediately took the phone and put it on my ear. It was already on someone.

"First of all," I said, "you don't choose a busy street as a center of contact. Second of all, you absolutely don't use something as corny as that lighter thing. Third, don't be amateur. That guy ran off. We can only wish the best of luck that people didn't find out."

"I apologize for the situation," said a tranny voice—this is how I like to call it. "I had never been in these sorts of meetings before."

"You don't sound sorry at all, so save that thought," I said. "Where are we going?"

"You are taking a plane to Africa," said this jack rabbit. "I could not get a jet ready for you."

"You suck."

"I have to stay undercover," said this jack. "I cannot afford to rent a government-issued plane when I am barely alive."

"And you made a fake passport?" I said. "You do realize that you could have kept the mouths shut by bribing few officers, right? But instead you had to make a fake passport."

"What do you mean? Don't you have a passport you could use?"

"I'm done. I'll take their job and come cut your head off."

This jackass laughed at my ear, but without a tone of amuses. "I was just kidding. I have my men working on the government to get you a flight to Africa. The place back where you got into the car was surrounded by paid actors."

"You could have done it in the night."

"Tonight, the GREMLIN is going to disappear again," Alex said. "It takes days before I can triangulate their position again. If they realize that I have their position, they will be on the move again."

"Why? Do they know that I'm on them?"

"Even if they do not, I believe that the fact that I am against their swords is enough to alert them."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"You seem pretty calm. I pictured you as more aggressive."

"I'm never aggressive. The aggressive ones are the ones who die first."

A small hint of smile was heard through the phone. "Well, I trust your skills. The best of luck."

"May the worst of luck be onto me."

I hung up first. I was grossed out just holding onto the conversation. Yes, oddly enough, _I_ of all people was grossed out at this man.

I looked behind. There was all my stuff—the gun I requested was in a small suitcase, and the sniper in a long camera bag. And of course, there were two more black suitcases that can probably withstand a point-blank missile. If it were something as powerful as a nuclear missile, maybe it will disintegrate, but this was not that sort of mission. I grabbed one and rolled the combination to 777—my most hated number, oddly enough. It always brought rotten luck to me.

The case opened, and my eyes narrowed.

There they were, my worst invention, and an invention that could easily kill numerous magi around the world.

The sand rounds, with a total of 650, 600 for the 600 GREMLIN officers, and 50 in case I need more or in case I miss.

I covered the surface with sulfate to make each and every bullet count, and there were enough sulfate to kill a grown bear in each and every bullet. If I swallowed some by mistake, I could die. Thankfully, it was coated well, and it will not affect me even if I were to lick the bullets as long as they stay in the shells. The moment I pull the trigger, the rounds will be set to open upon contact with any form of fluid—including human blood—and disperse itself and spread the sulfate inside.

Of course, my blood, carefully taken out at maximum dose for the last month, was all contained in each, each enough to literally undo the magic. If I had more time, I would have made more, but today was the deadline and I was running out of time.

I looked up and closed the case. I was here. I opened the door and walked to the tourists who suddenly decided that greeting me was more important than taking pictures. I passed on one bag after another to the tourists and stepped outside.

In there, standing beside the jet, was a dark-skinned gentleman with a staff in his hand. I slightly nodded in greeting. He offered an handshake but I refused. He didn't look too offended as he retracted his hand.

"I'm assuming, and forgive me if I'm mistaken, but could you be the ambassador of Congo?"

He nodded. "I have heard a lot about you, Mr. Jon."

"I go by Jonathan, sir," I said. "Thank you for coming here today."

The man looked a little eerie. Of course, a man in a desk job was bound to not like me. The fact that his nation was permitting a man like me into his state must twist his stomach up. I glanced at the tourists taking in the weapons into the _trunk_ at the side of the jet. I looked back at the ambassador and looked around for files.

"Oh, forgive me," said the ambassador. I had to suppress my laughter for this man's asking forgiveness from _me._ Unbeknownst to my thoughts, he handed me the folder. I opened it up and found pictures of the bodies of dead women and children.

"What is this?"

"Those are the jobs of the GREMLIN," said the ambassador. "The profiles are behind it."

I nodded and flipped over. There were several names and some descriptions, but I only glanced at the top and ripped that part out. This was going to my memo.

"Unless I am mistaken, there are about 600 members of GREMLIN as of now?"

"You are correct," said the ambassador. "Twenty core members, about hundred and fifty direct _apostles,_ and about four hundred minor members. They have been threatened several times by the two churches, so all of them should be in Congo at the moment."

I looked back at the folder and found a picture of a golden-haired man with a little distorted face—in fact the whole picture was a little distorted. This was probably a satellite picture of some kind.

"This man is the leader?" I asked.

"Yes, Ymir the founder of GREMLIN," said the ambassador. "He uses elemental arts, and above all is specialized at fire."

I nodded slowly. If this guy used fire, then he was done for. All I needed was one bullet to his head and it was game over for him.

There was no time to waste. Even the Japanese government would realize that their security have been breached if given enough time. I tugged the folder under my arm and turned to the ladder. The ambassador didn't say another word as he turned to the exit and let the tourists do their job.

So, in twenty-nine days, eight hours and approximately thirty minutes, I was back in my job.

* * *

Well, it is not a warm welcome, sure. I'd treat me this way if I were them.

But surrounding me and putting weapons of some kind on my throat is going a little too far.

"You," said a man's voice—I couldn't see from the minions covering my sight. "What is your motive of coming to this sacred ground?"

I knew I wasn't in the place or time to ask questions, but I asked anyway—"Sacred? This desert, you mean?"

"This is the birthplace of humanity," said the man. "This is where the first man and first woman made their pact, and this is where they have committed the first betrayal. This is where all things existed."

"…Uh-huh."

"I am referring to Eden."

Then, I finally understood what he was saying, and said, "Oooooooooooh."

"You have turned down our job," said the man. "We have no more business with you except to punish you."

…Should I laugh?

"Like I said, I'm here to accept the job," I said. "I'm here to ask some supports before getting to the big guy. If you aren't up for it, I'll just go right back."

"I do not believe you."

I almost resorted to violence, but instead I pulled out the guns and dropped them on the floor. All of them twitched for a mere second, then looked me and then the gun and then back at me.

"If you want me to, I can even chop my head off," I said. "It'll regrow anyway."

The man stood up. I noticed that there was a somewhat elegant spear that he was holding and tugged my hands into my pocket. He slowly stepped down from the chair and started to approach me. The magicians around me started to stagger as to think whether they should back off or not, but before they could even decide, one of their heads blew off into the air. The others all stepped backwards in hurry.

Through the spout of blood, the man's face revealed itself. Really, I expected an old man of some sort, but instead, he was a guy my age with a black hair and dark skin. He looked somewhat Negro, but his face looked somewhat European too. If the Vikings were real, this is how they would look—was what first came to my mind.

"I see that you are the real deal," said the man. "My magical abilities really do not work on your head."

"You're quite strong," I said, ignoring him. "That unfortunate guy was barely within the two-meter radius, but his head still popped, meaning you can withstand my nullification up to certain degree."

"Even you cannot defeat me," said the man. "I am the Undefeatable Magic God. You cannot and shall not defeat me."

Magic God?

What the hell was this mid-sophomore syndrome bastard saying?

"You do not seem to understand," said the man. "I have the power of God."

"…Sure."

"I am capable of doing anything."

"Like I said, sure."

Although I said this, I was a bit worried. If I were right, according to the profile, this guy was Ymir, the incomplete Magic God. Did he somehow become complete before I came?

Nah, to begin with, this guy would have killed Aleister by himself if he was a god. This was obviously a bluff.

While lost in the thought, this creepy bastard stared into my eyes without any word. I wanted to pulled out my knife and slice his eyes off, but I ignored him as much as I could.

"So, you wish to join us?" said Ymir. I nodded again. This is getting a little tiring. I should probably get out of here and snipe all these guys down from outside.

…Was what I was thinking when Ymir nodded and turned around to his chair again. "Sutung," said Ymir, walking to the chair. A buffy man came out of the shadows and knelt. Ymir walked on and sat.

"Fight him."

…

What did he just say?

"Yes, my God."

"Ah…your name is…" I said. I had to play dumb.

"Ymir," said Ymir. Thanks for nothing, I thought. "Ymir, I'm not exactly the type to hold back. If I fight this Sutung, I'll end up killing him."

The buffy man twitched, but I ignored him. I'm trying to save your life, idiot.

"I do not mind," said this jackass. "I am willing to take you in if you kill my number one man."

…And he's your number one man?

I sighed. There was no point in saying no here. To begin with, I'm here to kill every single soul in here. This was really a golden opportunity, although I sensed some test in his words. If he wanted to actually kill me after I kill his number one, I just had to go all out and kill every single one of these assholes.

I picked up the two handguns and put them back in my side. They all contained the normal bullets since I didn't want to waste any here.

But, I wasn't going to use guns here.

I pulled both my knives and slit my palm. The blood splashed and poured on the knives. I threw one to my left hand and crouched a little. The buffy man also crouched a little and started to murmur. He was probably chanting some spells. It didn't matter, though. As soon as he came close enough to me, the spell would be gone.

And, with a sudden explosive sound, the whole _sacred ground_ was covered in mist except for the two-meter radius area. I quickly backed off and saw a huge icicle stab where I was.

So, he was a water user. This would be easy.

I still wasn't going to use my gun or Imagine Destroyer. I was going to go straight for the kill, and with this misty surrounding, I just had to depend on my senses.

Left.

I didn't dodge. I was willing to take the first hit, so I just crouched with my right arm covering my head. More icicles flew and stabbed my right arm and a little of my side. Since the ice stayed without getting nullified, the magic was not really freezing or creating ice.

"You cannot nullify my icicle because I do not use my power to freeze the ice but use the talismans inside the icicles that gather ice! Talisman will get nullified but the ice will not!"

…

Seriously, what the f*** was wrong with magicians?

Besides, the yell just now revealed his position. I ran towards the sound with the icicles stabbing my chest and my right arm.

And, I realized that the icicles were now gone and I was bleeding terribly.

"Even if you cannot nullify the ice right away, it gets nullified accompanied with the heat given enough time!"

…I'm not even gonna…thanks, I guess.

More icicles flew, but I was done with the gimmick.

I grabbed one icicle and threw it to another. One nearly stabbed my stomach, but I blocked it off with the knife and jumped to the side. The flight of icicles switched a little. He was on the move, and was also targeting me. He could somehow see me—probably had to do something with the mist. Since a while ago, I have noticed the mist fading away as I passed through it.

The rest was easy. Before the idiot gave himself up farther, I threw one knife and another. I then pulled out the gun and held it backwards. Then I gathered the two-meter radius to my right hand, concentrating the range of influence to just my right hand, and swung it around. A feeling of something getting nullified ran through the Imagine Breaker.

There.

I threw the gun again and pulled out the last handgun. I still wasn't going to shoot. I swung the gun down and hit something blunt. It was probably his head. I quickly felt his shoulder and pulled out the second knife. Then, as I planned, I stabbed his neck and sliced his head off. The mist started to clear out right away.

"As I suspected, you are a heartless man."

I twitched. The voice came from behind me, and it sounded like Ymir. Still, I wasn't too surprised. I felt someone's presence encircling the field and getting behind me.

Seriously, magicians are just asking to be killed.

I put the gun and knife on the ground and felt my right. The icicle wounds were all already closed. If I were to kill this _god,_ it was now.

But I didn't have to rush things.

"You killed someone in your own clique and you call _me_ cruel?" I said instead of killing the god.

"I have authority to take as many lives as I want, but you, a mere, human, do not."

I kept my silence. To begin with, I was in no place at all to judge him.

In opposition to me and this god, the underlings were not as cool as I and he was. They kept muttering to each other and tremble as they pointed the weapon at me. I still ignored them. Some of them were crying. I still ignored them. One was nearly growling.

I still ignored them.

They didn't understand me, and I didn't understand them either. Neither of us understood each other, but nothing had to be done about it. I would, soon enough, kill every single one of them. Even if I weren't about to kill them, I still would not bother talking my standpoint to them.

Since, last time I did that, I turned a holy, God-fearing person into an empty mirror with a little bit of herself.

I still silently looked at the _god._ He tapped the ground with his spear. All minions quieted down.

I simply looked at Ymir with an empty expression. He stared back into my eyes—which is black, for your information, and slowly twisted his lips upwards.

And, even I was crept by what happened next.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Silence.

"Alright," said Ymir. "I accept your terms."


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

...I'm sick of this... The plan was to make Jonathan kill more (and in this one he even kills the one who tries to help him which is the magic god) and make him kill 600 people and 20 more innocents who just were passing, but at this rate either im gonna break or you are gonna break. So, I'll post the ch. 2 which is only partly done and jump to the next next arc. I'm skipping 2 arcs because next one's even worse. he kills 143 saints. Sure it's pretty cool especially his fight with the heir of the Kanzaki family, who actually is not a saint but has amazing physical ability, but most of the saints are really nice people who help the poor, are monks, help the church, help the less fortunate, pray for the sinners and wish for world peace. Yes, when these people appear in front of Jonathan and say "Can I help you" Jonathan pulls out the gun and blows their head off. Oh and even Index is present for this massacre because he thinks it'll be dangerous for her to stay by herself. You get the idea. Jonathan is a motherf***ing psychokiller. Then, I'll come back after like a month of rest. The fourth arc, which is comparably less urobutcher-ish, will focus on Tachibana Misuzu, the Misuzu before she got married to Misaka family. This still won't be a pink love story but you'll like it more than this psycho story. 


	4. Chapter 2

Twenty-two dead, one to go.

I turned around with my knife. A child about sixteen trembled and tried to crawl away from me while wetting himself all over. I switched the grip and slowly walked towards the kid.

"Uahhhh!"

Ah, he's running.

I threw the knife and hit his ankle. He tumbled and fell. I looked at a corpse on a side and pulled out the knife on its neck.

"Lord Ymir! My God! Please! I'm—"

"Shut."

I jumped and kicked his butt. He flew and fell on his face. I jumped on the kid and was about to stab his spine when—

"Please don't kill me!"

Even I stopped at that. "Why?"

"I…I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not a bad person! I help people and…and, I'm not even a magician yet!"

I see.

That's unfortunate.

"That's good," I said, "but that fact won't save you."

And so I finished the thirty-third. It was all easy, really. As soon as that pseudo-god ditched me, and this kid took me to my new room, I used the unused gun and killed everyone. There were only a handful of magicians and just a bunch of teenagers, so it was pretty easy.

"Now then, this is pretty good-enough message."

I pulled out the knives and cleaned them using my sleeve. Then I put them back in the back and grabbed the kid's dangling-but-still-attached head. I dragged him to where most of the bodies were and threw him off on the top. There were lots of books here, so I also threw them on the corpse and got out the lighter I got from Japan earlier. And I approached the small kerosene drum from which I got the idea and approached the pile again and poured the kerosene over. Then I picked a book that I didn't soak and burned it with the lighter.

"Off you go," I said.

Kerosene is really easy to burn, so it was fun to watch the flame quickly spread through the pile. I thought I killed a lot, but when I actually piled them on, I realized that 33 corpses was not that big of a crowd.

"So, that's one job done."

I took off my hoodie that was soaked in blood and went to a wall where the blood splashed the least. Then, using the hoodie as a pen, I wrote the message on the wall.

_**Come get me.**_

Easy, simple, elegant, straight-to-the-point. Appropriate for the small space I was blissed to write on.

Stage was set.

I squeezed the blood off and wiped my hand on my pants. I don't think I dried the hoodie quite enough, but I wasn't going out this place with my hoodie off.

"This job is…too tiring."

I picked up my guns and dropped out the empty magazines. Then I crouched and got out the magazines hidden in my shoes and took the shoes off.

Anyhow, this concluded the first day as my comeback day. I guess I haven't cooled off that much. Even a while ago, with that Sutung guy, I would have died if that idiot wasn't yelling every five seconds about what he was doing. Even these thirty-three amateurs nearly defeated me. If I didn't start using my guns, I'd have—

Wait.

I used my gun.

Without silencers.

Oh shit.

I immediately jumped out the window, and in a perfect timing, the door slammed open. Beams of rays and fire balls flew out the window except two-meters away from me. The building was a three-story building but I had confidence in survival. I rolled in midair and fell on my back. My back splashed open but I immediately stood up since I was in a bit of a pinch and the back was not too bad.

This was easy.

-.-

"Should we follow him?" asked a subordinate. His head immediately blew off. The other subordinates panicked and ran out to follow Jonathan.

A girl who was standing by Ymir's side walked towards him with a creepy laughter. "So, even you can be wrong, huh?"

He turned at the girl with annoyed expression, but twitched and looked at his staff.

"Heeh~!" said the girl. "I never knew that you were a forgiving type. I thought my head would have blown off by now."

"…Brunhilde," said Ymir. "Do not test my patience."

The girl kept laughing lowly, but didn't provoke him any further. Ymir walked towards the broken windows and looked back at his staff.

The Gungnir.

The grandiose godly device that allowed him to use his power at 100% success.

With this, he was invincible. He could destroy the world if he imagined it. Right now, being that he had been a god for just three days, he was still bounded to the mentality of the Earthling. However, having slowly lost the morality of a man, he was slowly becoming a god. He would be a fully-fledged god in few hours.

There were no loopholes in the plan.

However…

What was this feeling?

Why was he having trouble breathing?

Was he so angry that he was unable to breathe properly?

No, definitely not. He didn't feel anger from losing just thirty-some subordinates or from a man betraying him.

No, this wasn't anger

This was _fear._

"…Fear…" muttered Ymir.

"Hmmm~?" said Brunhilde. "Did you say something just now?"

Ymir ignored her. He looked at the staff-like spear (it didn't have the end so it was pretty much just a long stick) and wondered if he couldn't hit her using his power using his power because the spear was incomplete.

_Yes, that had to be it,_ Ymir thought.

That must have been it.

-.-

It was getting late, and I was getting sleepy.

This was not good. I'd really gotten out of shape from the rest. I shook my head and grabbed the last energy drink. I hesitated a little then gulped it down.

There. I felt a little better.

It was weird for me to say, but I was a little nervous, so I checked the sniper again—this time one with silencer properly attached on it. It was set for the distance to the checkpoint, the mines and bombs and detectors were all set. The only thing would be the wind but it wasn't that far a distance and the power of the sniper was strong enough to not be affected by the wind that much.

Still, the desert wind was not something to be taken easy of. I had the wind gauge was set on the nearby building.

"That said, it's weird that there is an abandoned city in here…" I muttered. But, whether than weird, it was more _convenient._

For me, this silent, cover-full, easy-to-trap place was an oasis for me. However, it was a little weird that there was a city near a terrorist organization—

Oh, they wiped them out?

That makes sense. They did say that the place they were was a holy ground, and for normal folks to be there would be some kind of a blasphemy.

"That brat actually said that he didn't do anything bad?" I muttered. Yeah, that was about right. I didn't have to think. I just had to deliver whatever was ordered onto me. That way I'd not feel guilty or justified of anything I do. I just had to concentrate on every job given to me.

A beep rang in my ears. I immediately turned to the window and pointed the gun to the checkpoint. There they were, five people all in all. From their maniacal sexually-shameless clothes, it was safe to say that they were all magicians.

That meant they were easy targets. I checked the wind gauge—wind not too powerful. Golden opportunity. I aimed down and shot six shots, one just-in-case. All of them hit the targets. All of them fell—they probably thought they had some kind of protections until the sand rounds hit their chests. Of course, since I couldn't penetrate their skulls or penetrate their hearts without problem without this distance, they weren't dead right away. But, they had a heck of a sulfate in them, and it was a matter of time before they died.

I opened the barrel (this was a revolver-type sniper, to my preference, since magazine-based ones or hunting rifle types, I didn't have to waste away magazines or waste time reloading for every shot.

There, they stopped twitching. More magicians saw the corpses and one of them raged in fury as she spit blue rays all around the area, making him a visible target.

Seriously, I don't understand magicians' mentalities.

He fell powerlessly as he grasped his neck. He tried to get the bullet out but instead pushed it in further.

"Idiot," I muttered.

About twelve magicians followed. I only could fire six at a time, so I huffed in and shot down the first five. They looked around, still thinking that I was not sniping them but shooting them from alleys.

Wow.

They are seriously dumbasses.

I pulled out eight rounds and loaded one for now. Since there were seven of them, if I shoot down six in a row, the last one would feel threatened and hide, but if I killed one and then killed six in a row, they will still feel a little safe and stick their necks out for me to shoot through.

Like I thought, when I shot down the most angered one, none of them hid and got angrier. They actually started spitting lights and lasers into the sky and the buildings around.

So, I could see them better. I shot them all down.

…I did prepare a night-vision goggle, but at this pace, I might not even get it out. These idiots are making me almost angry.

Finally, a number of minions ran to the pool of blood and got angry again. There were about twenty-some. I picked up one of the triggers and looked through the sniper. I loaded another round—normal one this time—and shot a place a little closer to the bomb. They ran towards the place where I shot and started spitting lasers again.

For the love of God, they're dumbasses.

I clicked on the trigger. A bigger explosion rang through the empty arena. Few survived, but I immediately pulled out six rounds and shot through them.

About five hundred more to go. Awesome.

More ran into the empty pool. This time, they properly hid themselves in the dark and slowly—this was their mistake—entered the narrow alley. I had a silencer, so I hit the people behind, but I missed one since it was dark and he lit up the magic. I clicked my tongue and got out the night goggle. Putting it on my head but not taking them on—it was bright enough already from the bonfire—I fired at the laser kid.

This is out-of-context, but it seems like the magicians' magic is really light-based and all fascinating than more sneaky. The only ones who are out of this exception are the dark magicians who used their ability than idolatry and the smarter ones like the Archbishops (doesn't mean they are all smart—I've fought one before and he was too absorbed into announcing his profile to the world that he couldn't even get the smirk off his face when I got my gun out and shot his head.

I guess the fact that the magic is showier comes from its nature to appeal to the normal folks. Since magic developed under the premise that magic was fascinating, almost all of them had to be something provocative and significant than resilient and sneaky.

I got out the second trigger and had it on my left hand (I was shooting with my right) as I kept shooting. At this rate, they were going to pass through the alley, and at that point I had no choice but to trigger the next mines. As I thought, one passed through. I quickly shot his leg and reloaded, then, when I confirmed that a number was gathered to support the fallen, I hit the trigger.

Another huge explosion sent bodies flying away into the air. I shot at the ones in the back again, and the leftovers lighted the place up from panicking.

I finished the second wave by topping the panicked.

At this point, the sunlight was completely gone and the moon was behind me, not lighting where I was. I didn't need the night goggle after all—being in Africa, a place of the wild (although this was a more developed region, it was still the wild), the moon was bright as the day.

I clicked my tongue. Being supported by the moon somehow ticked me off, but this was no time for playing favorites. I got out a new magazine-type sniper and loaded it. Another wave was entering through the empty area full of blood. They were normal folks with guns and knives. Some of them had grenade all over their body.

I wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

I shot through the ones with grenades and blew them off. There were about four suicide bombers who took about five each along with their own lives. There were still about thirty left to put down. I aimed down again and shot the one who was leading the troop. The survivors immediately ran into cover and looked around. I clicked my tongue and put down the sniper. This place was done for.

I picked up the third and the last trigger and got the two snipers. Then I closed and grabbed the suitcase that contained all the sand rounds and hung the three machine guns around my back. I huffed from the weight but clenched my teeth and ran out. The yelling of the troops rang through the abandoned city as they marched onwards to every street.

There were easily fifty teams with twenty members in one team. I couldn't even hope to fight a hundred men with my snipers. They would get my position before that. And, I didn't realize this at the time, but there were about seventy more troops moving into the city with arms all set. At any case, I ran up the stairs and got to the rooftop. Huffing, I first threw the important suitcase to the building outside the fences of the abandoned city. Then, I got out a grappling hook and hooked onto it from this building. I got my two snipers through the hook and then the three machine guns. I held onto the bag and got the trigger out my pocket and unlocked the safety pin.

The sound of rapid footsteps rang through the stairs. I shot the other end of the hook and locked it onto this building, creating a bridge. Without hesitation, I jumped and grappled on using the bag. The troops kicked the door open and look around, but I was grappling outside their vision and they couldn't find me for another four seconds. By the end of the four seconds, I was already outside the city.

Then, I hit the trigger.

The city within the fences let out a great outburst as the buildings all shook from its important pillars getting destroyed and building started to fall on the soldiers who started to crush to their deaths. It was a little frustrating to use away two hundred million dollars just like that, but I was about to die, and I did just kill hundred and seventy members, which I later found out that was the entire non-magician members.

I had no time to rest either. The building in front spit off boulders that could smite me any second. I kicked the door to the stairs open and quickly climbed down. Luckily, I missed the boulder that fell right in front of the door. Unluckily, the building started to crumble. I clenched my teeth and ran downstairs, running towards the nearest window directly opposite from the explosion.

The building started to lean towards me. I cursed and kicked the falling building's wall after throwing all the weapons except the bag and the suitcase. At any case, I covered the back of my head with the suitcase and covered the front of my head with my right arm. I was probably not going to have it easy from this 6-story fall, and my head was probably going to be severely damaged. I'll survive, but I might lose my memories. I had to protect my head at all costs.

I crouched and put my legs in front of me.

The fall that seemed nearly eternal finally ended, and an excruciating pain visited me again. My legs crunched against the momentum as I also sacrificed my arms and elbows to protect my head. I did hit my forehead and had some bleeding, but I survived.

I clenched my teeth. I had no time to wait for my limbs to heal. I had to use the instant regeneration here. I gave all my strength to my broken arms first and slowly cracked them back. The arm healed instantly to which I responded by getting my crunched legs out from under my body. The knee caps slowly came back into place, and the legs healed almost instantaneously after that.

Still, I felt a little dizzy. I tried to stand, but loss of blood made me stagger. Also, the limbs weren't completely regenerated yet. I still had some time before they cracked themselves back to the right place.

I looked ahead. There were the two snipers and a machine gun from earlier. I picked up the machine guns and threw the snipers to the doorstep of the undamaged building in front of me. I also threw one of the bigger machine gun and readied the two small rifles.

"Good…" I muttered.

I tested my arm. It was healed now, thanks to Imagine Destroyer. I cracked my legs and bore the pain of my thighs getting twisted back into place.

Then, I ran into the darkness, getting ready for round two.

…Was what I was about to do.

But, my leg was more damaged than I thought. It cracked again as soon as I stood up so I crawled to the building and rested my head.

I didn't feel that much dizzy, oddly enough. The pain made me a lot tired, but I didn't lose too much blood. Still, I didn't miss that much of a shot or use too many as bait, so I still had a lot of spare sand rounds left.

I huffed in and out and opened the bag. But, before I got out a loaf of bread to eat, several footsteps churned my stomach up. Goddammit, they don't give me a second to rest.

I readied the two machine guns and silenced my breathing to hide my presence. Fortunately for them, they didn't come this way and turned back. Of course, this was unfortunate for me. I grunted and let my legs heal. It'll at least take 10 minutes before I could walk again.

I actually took out the loaf of bread this time and bit one corner. It was dry and my neck hurt a lot, and I most likely needed water than bread, but I swallowed it along with my saliva. I needed nutrition fast. I had to charge my blood up again.

But still, it was too painful to eat.

As I took out the water, the sky rumbled. I looked up and noticed the rain clouds gathering up. It was probably not natural—I am usually unlucky, but I doubt that God hate me to the extent that he'll bring rain into the never-ending sand.

No, it was probably a doing of one of the subordinates.

With this, my sniper was off. Even I couldn't shoot in this weather and hit the critical spots without a sweat. I had to hit the


End file.
